Haymitch Abernathy
Haymitch Abernathy ist der Sieger der 50. Hungerspiele, bei denen es statt den gewöhnlichen 24 sogar 48 Tribute gab. Er arbeitet als Mentor und hilft Katniss und Peeta bei den Hungerspielen weiterzukommen und zu überleben und regelt die Sponsorengeschenke. Er ist außerdem ein schwerer Alkoholiker. Haymitch versucht, Katniss bei der Rebellion zu unterstützen. Vorgeschichte Haymitch war 16 Jahre alt, als er für die 50. Hungerspiele ausgewählt wurde. Er musste mit der damals sechzehn jährigen Maysilee Donner und noch zwei andern,nicht namentlich erwähnten, Jugendlichen aus Distrikt 12 in die Arena (wegen des Jubel- Jubiläums musste jeder Distrikt 4 Jugendliche in die Arena schicken). Maysilee gehörte Katniss' Spotttölpelbrosche, bevor diese nach ihrem Tod ihrer Nichte Madge geschenkt wurde, welche sie schließlich an Katniss weiter gab. Haymitch musste für die Spiele seine Freundin, sowie seinen kleinen Bruder und seine Eltern zurück lassen, außerdem war er früher vermutlich schon genau der gleiche zynische Sturkopf, jedoch war er damals noch nicht so verbittert. In seinem Interview mit Caesar Flickerman wird er von diesem gefragt, wie er seine Chancen schätze, da er ja die doppelte Anzahl von Gegnern hätte. Haymitch lächelte daraufhin und antwortete damit, dass er keine Angst vor mehr Gegnern habe, da diese auch hundert Prozent so dumm sein werden, wie die Tribute sonst. Als er in die Arena kam, schnappte er sich am Füllhorn ein Messer, sowie einen großen Rucksack, was seine Mittribute betraf, ist nichts bekannt. Es wird vermutet, dass sie noch beim Blutbad am Füllhorn starben. Er versteckte sich mehrere Tage im Wald, bis er von den Karriero-Jungen aus Distrikt 1 und einem Karriero-Jungen aus Distrikt 4 überrascht wurde. Er schaffte es, einen Jungen aus Distrikt 1 und den Jungen aus Distrikt 4 zu töten, jedoch wurde er von dem Anderen aus Distrikt 1 überwältigt und zu Boden geschlagen, wobei er sich die Nase brach. Der Junge wollte ihm gerade die Kehle aufschlitzen, als er auf einmal Blut zu spucken begann und tot zu Boden fiel. In seinem Nacken steckte einer von Maysilees Pfeilen, die sie aus einem kleinen Set mit Pusterohren bekommen hatte und mit Gift, das in der Arena mehr als ausreichend vorhanden war, gefüllt war. Das Gift war im Überfluss in der Arena zu finden, da in der Arena, die aus einer Wiese einem Wald und einer Berglandschaft bestand alles hochgiftig war. Das Wasser tötete einen in Sekunden. Die kuschligen Eichhörnchen, stellten sich als Killermutationen heraus, und selbst der Duft einer Blume, wenn man ihn von nahem einatmete, war tödlich. thumb|Haymitch und die sterbende Maysilee Haymitch und Maysilee verbündeten sich und liefen auf Haymitchs Idee hin bis ans Ende der Arena. Sie fragte ihn immer, warum er denn dorthin wolle, jedoch antwortete er nicht. Erst als sie damit drohte, nicht weiter zu laufen, wenn er ihr nicht antwortete, sagte er, dass er das Ende der Arena erreichen wollte, wieso, wisse er selbst nicht. Als sie dort schließlich ankommen, finden sie nicht mehr als eine einfache Klippe. Als Maysilee zurück kehren will, weigert sich Haymitch, und sie löst das Bündnis auf, da sie, wie sie sagte, nicht will, dass sie die beiden letzten sind und sie ihn dann töten müsse. Haymitch ließ sie ziehen, ohne sich noch einmal nach ihr umzudrehen. Nachdem sie weg war, warf er einen Stein über die Klippe, wahrscheinlich aus Wut, weil er nicht mehr mit Maysilee verbündet war. Der Stein sprang jedoch zurück und landete neben ihm, daraufhin nahm er einen tellergroßen Stein und warf diesen ebenfalls darüber. Als dieser wieder in seiner Handfläche landete, begann er zu lachen, da er das Geheimnis des Kraftfeldes herausgefunden hatte. Noch im gleichen Moment ertönte ein Schrei, der nur zu Maysilee gehören konnte. Er rannte sofort los, obwohl die beiden keine Verbündeten mehr waren, was zeigt, dass er sie wirklich gemocht haben muss. Als er bei ihr ankam, war sie von Schnäbeln durchlöchert und blutete. Haymitch konnte ihr nicht mehr helfen, hielt jedoch ihre Hand bis sie starb. Etwas später, sind Haymitch und ein Karriero-Mädchen aus Distrikt 1 (Im englischen einmal aus Distrikt 1, dann jedoch wieder aus Distrikt 7) die letzten lebenden Tribute. Die Beiden liefern sich einen Faustkampf, und Haymitch schafft es, ihr ein Auge auszustechen, verliert dabei jedoch sein Messer. Da sie noch eine Axt hat, rennt er weg, mit dem Ziel, zum Ende der Arena zu kommen. Als er dies schafft, wirft sie mit ihrer Axt nach ihm, er duckt sich jedoch, und die Axt fällt die Klippe herunter. Daraufhin legt sich das Mädchen hin, da sie denkt, Haymitch überleben zu können, jedoch kennt sie das Geheimnis des Kraftfeldes nicht. Gerade als die Axt zurück geschleudert wird, duckt sich Haymitch, und die Axt bohrt sich in ihren Schädel. Als Haymitch zurück nach Distrikt 12 kam, lebten seine Freundin, sowie sein kleiner Bruder und seine Eltern nicht mehr. Das Kapitol hatte sie getötet, da Haymitch das Kraftfeld nutze um zum Sieger gekrönt zu werden, obwohl dieses nicht als Teil der Arena gedacht war. Daraufhin fing Haymitch an zu trinken, da dieser sich für den Tod seiner Lieben verantwortlich machte und wurde zum Alkoholiker. Die meisten, die nichts davon wissen (und das sind sehr viele, da Haymitch sich zurückgezogen hat, und mit niemanden darüber reden will) halten ihn einfach für einen stehts sturzbesoffenen Exsieger. So hat er einen allgemein schlechten Ruf. So dass Katniss und Peeta beide nicht gerade davon begeistert waren, als nur Haymitch ihr beider Mentor werden konnte. Doch mit der Zeit merken die beiden, dass in diesem noch die richtigen Prioritäten und durchaus auch noch ein wacher Verstand schlummert, doch diese müssen sie erst wecken. So versucht Katniss Haymitch also vom Trinken abzubringen (er drohte schon mit Reinigungsalkohol), jedoch mehr schlecht als recht. Insgesamt legt Haymitch auf nichts mehr viel wert (weder Aussehen, noch Sprache) als auf Alkohol, der ihm sein Leiden erträglicher machen soll. Zeit als Mentor und danach ''Tödliche Spiele Haymitch ist nun 40 Jahre alt und der einzige noch lebende Sieger aus Distrikt 12, sowie Mentor der Tribute aus 12. Als sich Katniss freiwillig für Prim meldet, ist er sich zwar noch sicher sie sterben zu sehen, das ändert sich jedoch schon bald, als Katniss ihn mit einem Messer angreift. Als diese ihn nach einem Tipp für die Arena fragt, ist Haymitch natürlich wieder betrunken und antwortet ihr, sie solle am Leben bleiben. thumb|Cinna, Haymitch und Peeta beraten sich. thumb|left|Haymitchs Zettel Daraufhin treffen er, Katniss und Peeta die Abmachung, dass er nicht trinkt, während er als ihr Mentor fungiert. Ein Versprechen, das er auch noch einhält, während die beiden das zweite Mal in der Arena sind. Er schickt Katniss während den Spielen immer wieder Geschenke, in denen geheime Botschaften vorhanden sind, da sie die Einzige zu sein scheint, die versteht, was er mit seinen Sponsorengeschenken sagen möchte. Zum Beispiel schickt er ihr Suppe, nachdem sie Peeta küsst. Im Film ist diesem Geschenk noch ein Zettel mit der Aufschrift: "Das nennst du einen Kuss? - H" beigelegt. Gefährliche Liebe und Flammender Zorn In Gefährliche Liebe fungiert Haymitch mit 41 Jahren das 2. Mal als Katniss' und Peetas Mentor, als diese wegen den 75. Hungerspielen, in denen die Tribute aus dem bestehendem Kreis der Sieger ausgelost werden, nochmal in die Arena müssen. Es kommt nicht viel über ihn vor, bis auf die Tatsache dass eigentlich er gezogen wird, Peeta sich jedoch freiwillig meldet um Katniss zu beschützen. (Siehe dazu auch: Katniss-Peeta Beziehung) Außerdem weiß er als Einziger aus Distrikt 12 von der Rebellion Bescheid und steckt mit den anderen Rebellen unter einer Decke. In Flammender Zorn kommt Haymitch sehr selten vor, bis auf die Tatsache, dass er während Katniss' Auftritten immer in einem Hovercraft über sie wacht und dass das Alkoholverbot in Distrikt 13 ihm ziemlich zu schaffen macht. thumb|Haymitch versucht, Katniss zu helfen. Im Epilog wird erzählt, dass Katniss wieder jagt, Peeta backt und Haymitch Gänse züchtet, bzw. trinkt. Katniss erzählt, dass sie froh ist, dass die Gänse großteilig sich selbst versorgen, da Haymitch sie nur verpflegt wenn der Alkohol leer ist. Persönlichkeit Haymitch hat eigentlich einen netten Charakter, doch er ist oft betrunken und sagt deswegen auch oft unsinnige Dinge. Er ist aber bereit, jemandem, den er gerne hat, einen großen Gefallen zu tun. Im Allgemeinen ist er eine sehr zynische und sture Person, weshalb er sich mit Katniss nicht versteht, da auch diese zu dickköpfig ist, um ihm nachzugeben.thumb|left Dies beruht vermutlich darauf, dass er niemandem mehr nah sein will. Denn wenn er niemandem nah ist, baut er keine Gefühle auf und läuft keine Gefahr mehr, verletzt zu werden, so wie bei dem Tod seiner Familie und den alljährlich sterbenden Tributen. thumb|Haymitch Aussehen Als Teenager war Haymitch ein junger, starker Typ mit dunklen Locken und grauen, gefährlichen Augen. Katniss ist schockiert, als sie sieht, wie toll er aussah und wie sehr er sich nach fünfundzwanzig Jahren verändert hatte. Zu ihrer Zeit ist Haymitchs gutes Aussehen verschwunden, er wirkt meistens ungepflegt und ist dauerhaft betrunken. Zudem haben der Alkohol und die schweren Verluste ihn zunehmend älter gemacht. Familie Haymitch hatte einen kleinen Bruder, dessen Alter und Name nicht bekannt sind, sowie Mutter und Vater und eine Freundin, die allesamt nach seinem Sieg getötet wurden. Er muss sie sehr geliebt haben, da er nach ihrem Tod dem Alkohol zu Opfer fiel. Beziehungen thumb|Haymitch und Effie sitzen im Loft des Kapitols nebeneinander. Effie Trinket Haymitch und Effie ärgern sich gegenseitig, so gut es geht. Haymitch bringt sie so gut wie immer, mit seiner rüpelhaften, respektlosen Art auf die Palme, während Effie Haymitch mit ihrer schrillen Art auf die Nerven geht. Trotzdem scheinen die beiden sich irgendwie zu mögen, da sie gezwungenermaßen viel Zeit miteinander verbringen, auch wenn sie das niemals zugeben würden. Manche Fans mögen auch das Pairing "Hayffie", bei dem Effie und Haymitch eine Beziehung miteinander haben. thumb|Katniss, Peeta und Haymitch im Zug zum Kapitol Katniss Everdeen Katniss und Haymitch regen sich gegenseitig immer wieder auf, da beide die gleiche sture und dickköpfige Art haben. Nach ihrem Sieg fängt Katniss jedoch an, Haymitch zu vertrauen. Dieses Vertrauen verliert sie am Ende des zweiten Bandes jedoch, als sie erfährt, dass Haymitch in die Rebellion mit eingeweiht war, ihr aber nichts sagte. Nach dem 3. Band gewinnt er ihr Vertrauen wieder zurück. thumb Peeta Mellark Über Peetas und Haymitchs Beziehung ist nicht viel bekannt. Jedoch steht fest, dass Haymitch Peeta lieber als Katniss mag. Daraus macht er auch kein Geheimnis, er erwähnt nämlich bei jeder sich ergebenden Möglichkeit, dass Peeta besser als Katniss ''sei und sie ihn nicht verdient habe,worauf sie immer mit "Jaja..." antwortet. Chaff Chaff und Haymitch sind offenbar die besten Freunde. Sie sind sich auch recht ähnlich, da Chaff auch dem Alkohol zum Opfer gefallen ist. Ihre Freundschaft sieht man bei der Eröffnungsparade in "Catching fire". Außerdem will Haymitch, dass Peeta und Katniss sich mit ihm verbünden. CFhaymitch.jpg Haymitch und Effie.jpg Haymitch Abernathy.jpg 120px-Woody-as-Haymitch-Abernathy-Official-Hunger-Games-Poster.jpeg The-Hunger-Games-haymitch-katniss-and-peeta-29956271-500-604 (2).jpg Haymitch katniss.jpg Katniss-Peeta-and-Haymitch-the-hunger-games-movie-30291515-500-348.jpg Peeta-and-Haymitch-the-hunger-games-28627409-320-206.jpg Haymitch11.jpg Haymitch-Thumbs-Up.png 185px-Cinnahaymitchpeeta.jpg Tribute Button Haymitch.png Trivia * Peeta sagt, dass Katniss und er vom Charakter her genau gleich sind. * Er offenbart in manchen Momenten eine sehr verständnisvolle und besorgte Seele. * Das Kapitol tötete seine Familie und seine Freundin, nachdem er die Spiele durch die Nutzung eines Kraftfeldes gewann. * Er ist Alkoholiker. * Haymitch züchtet nach dem Ende des dritten Bandes Gänse. * Er ist der Sieger der 50. Hungerspiele. * Er ist der letzte Überlebende Sieger eines Jubel-Jubiläum. * Wenn es um Katniss und Peeta geht, wirkt er nicht so betrunken und ist ernster. * Er ärgert Effie gerne. * Er meint, dass in der Arena Wasser am wichtigsten zum Überleben ist. * Als Haymitch Donners Hand hält, erinnert es Katniss an sich und Rue und daran, wie sie zu spät kam, um ihr zu helfen, und sie in den Tod sang. * Im Film werden den Geschenken durch Haymitch Botschaften beigelegt. In den Büchern jedoch muss Katniss die Botschaften an Hand der Geschenke selbst heraus kombinieren. en:Haymitch Abernathy es:Haymitch Abernathy fr:Haymitch Abernathy pl:Haymitch Abernathy Kategorie:Distrikt 12 Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Flammender Zorn Charakter Kategorie:Tödliche Spiele Charakter Kategorie:Gefährliche Liebe Charakter Kategorie:Charaktere